For fabrication of wafer devices (e.g., MEMS devices or CMOS devices), it is often necessary or desirable to process both sides of a wafer, with features on one side of the wafer aligned with corresponding features on the other side of the wafer. One way to accomplish such alignment involves the use of an alignment tool using a 1× photo mask with infrared (IR) capabilities. The alignment accuracy of such a tool is generally between around Sum (micrometers or microns). If more precise alignment is desired, a stepper tool with IR capability may be used. Conventional steppers do not have IR capability, so the use of a stepper tool with IR capabilities generally would add cost and complexity to the fabrication process.